More than friends?
by Sam 'Sooty' Sutton
Summary: This is my first ever story so i welcome critisism. It is about a wizard me and  Hermione as the two main characters coming to grips with feelings. ive also tried to include modern/muggle items into the story to make it a bit different so enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the beginning

Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry has always been a home to many different students. But few have ever regarded it as being 'home' but more as just their school, they just go there during term time and then go back home at the end of term. But for the last 6 years of two students lives, Hogwarts has been home rather than school, an escape from the muggle world, an escape from troubles at home and most of all, the place where they are accepted. The two students in question are Sam Sutton, who is a half blood by blood status, his mother being a witch and his father being a muggle, therefore is ridiculed for it, and Hermione Granger. She is full muggle born, yet a remarkable witch but is singled out from other students and is called 'mudblood'. These two particular students became close after a disagreement between Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was alone one evening crying to herself in a corner of the Gryfindor tower when Sam appeared from a walk around the grounds, and noticed she was upset. He went over to see what was wrong; they connected instantly and quickly got talking about their lives outside the walls of Hogwarts. After a short space of time, the two became closer than expected and Hermione rapidly developed feelings for him that she had never felt before for a boy yet alone Sam her best friend. However she wouldn't dare say anything to him, as she had a fear of him acting differently towards her. Now, the time has come to go back to Hogwarts for the final year. Will this year be as free of drama as the last was? We will soon see..

It was a reliably hot summers day in a little county called Shropshire, the soft smell of fresh mown grass hanging in the air while a large yellow sun unavoidable in the spotless blue sky reins heat down on the land as a classic dark red mini hurtles along a country lane, gathering speed and then braking for another corner on the long twisting road till it reaches a pull in just before a T-junction onto the main road. Out steps a young adult male, standing six feet two inches tall, with a muscular and athletically toned body tanned from hours of lying about in the sun, spiked black blue hair, dark brown eyes covered with a pair of aviator style sunglasses to block the bright midday sun, a pair of white and blue board shorts hanging from his hips showing his brightly coloured boxers and a tight blue coloured vest showing off his large muscular arms. Sam looked down and his phone with a distinct interest at the notice it had on the screen.. 'Incoming call' Pressing the green button on the key pad of his phone he brings the phone up to his ear still unsure as to why his phone didn't say who it was that's calling, a kind of unease starts to come across his mind as if he is expecting something bad... His mind racing, his imagination in top gear thinking who would be calling him…

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam its 'Mione how are you?"

"Christ Mione I nearly had a heart attack, why have you got your caller id turned off? I'm good though thanks just on my way into town to get some stuff before I pack for London, how about you?"

Taking the phone away from her ear Hermione laughs and then places the phone carefully back to her ear.

"Sorry just fancied giving you a bit of a fright. But yeah I'm really good thanks just sick of packing already and I have to get my bloody mum to take me to town to get my stuff before I get the train to London. I wish I could drive like you can. (Sighing slightly Hermione without realising starts to trace the edge of her sofa's arm ) are you still driving that mini?"

"Yeah I'm still driving my beast of a Mini. That's what I was doing before I had to pull over to check weather my sub was actually working, or whether my exhaust just drowns it out" he chuckled deeply to himself before continuing

"so . . .how are things with your mum been this summer?"

Sighing sadly, Hermione turned and looked into the kitchen, only to see her mother's back facing her and the TV droning on about the news, "debatable, as always I guess. I just stay out of her way nowadays. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, you know how she is like with me contacting with the owls. She'd also taken my mobile", she looked down at her lap and twirled a piece of string around her fingers.

"That's okay Mione, you know me. I'm useless most of the time coz I'm always working. But hey, we will be seeing each other again soon! Are we still staying in the Leaky Cauldron? I've booked a double room because Tom was telling me he couldn't get us separate rooms."

"Yeah that's okay, I don't mind sharing, but I wonder why it's so busy? I thought we would have been alright seeing as we are getting there early? Oh well no worries. Anyway Sam, I'm gonna have to go back to packing my trunk and let you go shopping. I'll speak to you later about where we are meeting okay? Love you"

"Yeah sure, speak later"

Hanging up, a cheeky grin highlights Sam's face. He turns back to his car, looks up at the bright blue sky and then walks around to get back into the drivers seat of the little mini. Fastening himself into the black and white racing seats, Sam turned the song that is playing up to full on the sound system. As the bass pounded the little car's frame, he started the engine and turned right at the T-junction. His aim was to get to the nearest town as soon as he could... Soon, all you could hear was the beats of the song as he hurtled off in a cloud of dust and noise.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Chapter two Diagon Alley

Sam left early in the morning to go to the train station to catch the early morning train to London so that he could get to the Leaky Cauldron. He had bought all the muggle stuff he needed from town a few days earlier and was looking forward to seeing Hermione, and then going into Diagon alley to buy all the wizarding stuff that he needs. He caught a lift with his dad to the train station only to have himself dumped down the road from the station by his dad "I would have bloody driven myself if this is what I was going to get!" Anger etched on Sams face as he watched his father drive away. He had to drag his big heavy trunk up the hill to the station, the wheels of the trunk barely turning now that they were old and battered. When he reached the station he bought his ticket and then dragged his trunk onto the platform where he laid it down on its side, creating a bench for him to sit on and wait till the train eventually pulled into the station and took him down south.

The Night Bus comes to an abrupt stop outside the rickety brown doors of the Leaky Cauldron. Out of the bus steps a foxy young woman. Her womanly figure shown off in a fitted, low-cut white t-shirt, her sizeable bust clearly visible through the v-shaped neck. The black jeans she wears cling to her voluptuous hips and highlight her toned, slender legs. The hair that now spills down her back is a chocolaty shade of brown with slight golden highlights. The ringlets wave down her back like a trailing plant. The shoes on her feet barely compliment her appearance as they are just simple old converse. Over the summer, Hermione Granger has changed from a slim teenage girl, to a curvy young woman. Stepping onto the pavement, she pulls her trunk with her. Stopping for a minute to take a packet of cigarettes from her pocket, she takes one out, puts it in her mouth then takes a lighter from her other pocket and lights the long white filter tipped stick held between her lips inhaling as she does.

"Oh how ill miss these while I'm back at school" gesturing to the cigarette in her hand. Hermione stands and smokes until she throws the cigarette to the floor stomps it out, taking a few steps to the door of the leaky cauldron dragging her trunk behind her as she does this stopping to push the door open, she steps into a busy room looking instantly around to see if she can see Sam. But she finds no joy because it is just too busy so she leaves her trunk by the door in a safe place so it can be moved to her room, she walks over to the bar to find a stressed looking Tom.

"Hey Tom how are you?"

"Oh you know pretty stressed with all these people around, it's a mad house in here at the moment what about you?"

"I'm very well thank you, Err is Sam here? I was hoping to meet him by the bar before we went into diagon alley for a drink. Oh and what room are we in?"

"Yeah he is here, he's up in the room said summit about taking a shower then coming down here to wait for you but that was about five minutes ago. Oh it's room number 7 Hermione see you later" Tom hurried to the other end of the bar to serve a rather old and worn-out looking wizard who was beginning to look irritated at the lack of service.

Hermione strode away from the bar not looking back at the amount of people that just mobbed the bar to get a drink, instead she walked to the stairs with a grin like never before at the thought of seeing Sam again. She ascended the stairs and walked the corridor until she came upon room number 7, she knocked but there was no answer so she opened the door quietly and turned instantly without looking into the room to close it again quietly hoping to surprise Sam. But as she was doing this Sam was coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on, still with light flecks of water running down his toned body and then stopping dead and looking up to see someone in his room. Hermione felt the presence of another person in the room she turned almost too quickly with an enormous grin on her face and looked up at the still wet Sam and promptly went bright red with embarrassment and began to look at the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sam, Tom did say you were taking a shower I didn't think about weather you would be ready or not, oh I'm sorry" She said this in a hurried tone of embarrassment.

"Mione chill will you, it's not like its anything you haven't seen before" at this Sam laughs and then continues in a light hearted way "I would come over there and hug you but I'm still quite wet so ill grab some boxers from my trunk and then go back into the bathroom to dry off. Okay? So just chill on the bed or something" at that Sam walks back into the bathroom and shuts the door. Hermione was still stood rooted to the spot with the same line from what Sam said playing through her head… "It's not like its anything you haven't seen before" in fact it was something she hadn't really seen before, it was her best friend stood in a towel all wet in front of her, she hadn't really noticed how hot Sam was until then. Was this her bringing up the feelings she had for Sam, she had buried them deep in the fear that she would lose him but was that wise? All this was racing through her mind until the sight of Sam in a towel came screaming back to her mind, she closed her mind and realised what a turn on it actually was... She thought to herself "No Hermione it will land you in a lot of trouble so just forget it okay" but she couldn't...

After a proper greeting and a good long hug the two of them came back down to the bar, it was 10pm so most people had cleared out to go to bed so the two of them went to the bar and got a couple of double fire whiskeys thanks to Sam looking older than he was, they then turned and walked to a table in the corner and sat and talked about their summers comforting each other about the hard stuff and laughing at the happy moments. They then started to talk about other things and then Hermione asked weather Sam had met anyone nice during the summer… she immediately regretted this decision.

"oh yeah I met this really nice girl in this club, we got close in the corner and.." Sam was about to carry on but Hermione cut his speech short.

"that's nice…" she didn't mean for it to come out so coldly but it did and she couldn't really take it back now.

"Mione what is it?"

"nothing…. Anyway we had better go upstairs and get some sleep we have to get our school stuff tomorrow" and with that she got up and walked to the stairs and climbed up them. Sam got up and followed her in a bemused state unsure about what had just happen. By time Sam had got into the room Hermione had already changed into a long t-shirt that Sam recognised, he looked for a second and realised it was his but couldn't remember when he had given it to her.

"Mione is that my tshirt? When was it I gave you that to wear?"

"oh it was last year in the winter, I was telling you about how I was cold at night now a days and you gave me this 'rugby rocks' t-shirt as a joke to wear coz it was a little big for you"

"oh yeah well I'm just surprised you have kept it this long" Hermione blushed at this comment and almost revealed how she felt it was sentimental to her and how she loved this shirt and remembered the first nights how it smelt of him.

"Night Mione" with that the room was plunged into darkness, only the street lamp that shone through the gap in the curtain creating a slither of light was visible now. Sam stared at this and then drifted off to sleep, Hermione wasn't as fortunate because all that she could think about was this new feeling of desire she had developed for Sam.

Hermione awoke to the sun streaming in through the gap in the curtains, she sat up on the edge of her bed slowly and quietly and then glanced over to Sams' bed. The duvet was strewn on top of him in an irregular manner showing that he had moved around during the night, his feet were uncovered at the bottom of the bed, Hermione silently chuckled at this sight and then continued to slowly get out of bed so that she didn't wake him up. She gracefully got to her feet and began to tip toe silently towards the bathroom door, grimacing at every creek she made as she crossed the room on the cold solid oak floor boards until she reached the door of the bathroom, she pushed it open cringing at the squeaking sound it made as it swung open. She looked at herself in the mirror only to see a tired looking girl staring back at her, she slipped off the 'rugby rocks' t-shirt of Sams off and then turned the shower on and stepped into its warm rain like stream of water and closed the shower door behind her.

Sam awoke to the dim room looking around at the curtain drawn window and the light that was protruding through the opening. He wasn't as graceful as Hermione when getting up; he rolled over in his half sleeping state only to fall out of bed and onto the floor with a dull thud "shit.. Oww that bloody hurt, I really should stop rolling out of bed…" he picked himself up rubbing the side oh his hip after his fall and walked over to the window to open the curtains while scratching his bare chest. Sam only ever slept in a pair of pyjama bottoms which never bothered him but often his mother would tell him to put some clothes on when he walked around the house, this annoyed him greatly. He stood staring out of the window down at the muggles potting around the market that could be seen from the high window of the Leaky Cauldron, the morning sun shone through onto Sam making him squint at this change in light. Hermione stepped back out of the shower and began to dry her self with a large fluffy white towel, and then following this she stopped to wipe the condensation away from the mirror to check herself over before brushing her teeth. Her parents being dentists always insisted she kept her teeth perfect which after the years of eating sugary sweets and drinking butter beer have stayed magnificent as far as anyone is concerned. She finished brushing her teeth, rinsed her mouth out with some cold water and then wrapped the big towel around herself, welcoming this new warmth after standing naked in the chilly bathroom.

Hermione collected her t-shirt up off the floor and then opened the door looking back for a second or two to check she hadn't left anything and then continued into the bedroom. Sam jumped and turned around to look at the still wet haired Hermione, he noticed her pale soft face framed by her slightly wet chocolate brown hair and was amazed that he had never noticed just how beautiful she was. "Morning you" these words were laced with a slight affection without his realisation. "Morning Sam, how did you sleep and what was the bang I heard while I was showering?" " oh that.." Sam turned a pale shade of red at these words " I fell out of bed when I was getting up" Hermione instantly laughed at this and then smiled at Sam "you really are a bit of a cluts at times Sam Sutton, now go shower while I get dressed and then you do the same so that we can go down to Diagon alley to buy our new robes and text books" she then smiled and eyed absent mindedly at Sams six pack and arms before realising what she was doing and looked back up at his grinning face. "Yes mother" he then grinned and cheekily stuck his tongue out before picking a pair of neon yellow boxers from his trunk and walking into the bathroom.

Hermione was pacing up and down in her tatty converse waiting for Sam to finish styling his hair "stop being so vain will you, you look plenty good enough without spending so long on your hair" "hey I'm just trying to look good enough to walk around with you" Sam lent back to look out the door to wink at Hermione, she blushed at this complement and then went back to rushing him along "oh shut it you and come on" "Alright alright chill I'm coming now" Sam walked out from the bathroom, skinny style blue jeans hanging from his hip revealing the loud coloured boxers that could be seen above the black and white stud belt that only just held his jeans in place. Without the belt his jeans would just fall to the floor, a fact that Hermione reminds him off as often as she can. Then a tight fitting polo shirt clinging to his muscular torso, blue in colour it teased Hermiones mind with what she knew was beneath it but she forced the thought to the back of her mind. The two of them left the room together, Sam turned to lock the door of their room and then turned back to be side by side with Hermione, they walked through the dingy looking corridor, avoiding the cobwebs that hung from the ceiling and then descended the steep staircase and into the bar. Tom was still rushing about serving people their morning drinks and taking orders for breakfast, Hermione and Sam had never seen Toms wand waving so much and smiled at the sight of him working so hard and then proceeded out through the back door to the wall that they could pass through. Hermione and Sam stopped at the wall and Hermione took her wand from her jeans back pocket and tapped the wall three times in a circle on the brick and the wall shook and the bricks moved and formed a doorway revealing Diagon Alley.

The alley was as busy as is always is with witches and wizards busying themselves with, attempts to cross the busy street or but trying to file into shops to buy ingredients for their next experiment. Sam always loved coming to Diagon alley because he loved to see all the different wizards and witch's, the different shapes and sizes and seeing the goblins in Gringotts or the owls that stood in their cages outside Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hermione of course liked to go look around Flourish & Blotts, Sam naturally left her to do this and went to look around the Quality Quidditch shop to occupy his time while she spent so long looking for books she hadn't read, only to find each time that his attempts were useless and that he would have to drag her out after an hour.

Sam and Hermione stepped into the alley and observed the mass of people that were trying to get into the Apothecary shop, so they avoided going there till they had to. " I tell you what its busier than normal I'm sure of it" Sam said this in an amazed tone only to be cut down by Hermione "well I dunno really its only a bit busier than normal" Sam chose not to reply coz he knew that she was just trying to wind him up, he merely smiled and carried on walking. The two of them walked towards Flourish & Blotts to go and order their books for the new term, and as they walked into the crowded shop they stopped just inside by the mass of textbooks. " I might just get them sent to school coz my trunk is just too full and I can imagine yours being in the same state after I saw your packing in the room" Hermione said this tongue in cheek and grinned," Hey I got more in there this year than I did last year. But yeah your right we had best get them sent to school. Your taking the same classes as me right?" " Yeah that's right Defence against the dark arts, potions, transfiguration and charms" "okay well wait here then Mione and ill go and order them twice and get them sent to school just give me the money and ill be the one that ques. At least ill be spared of standing here while you ogle at books" Sam flashed her his usual cheeky grin at this comment and Hermione lightly slapped his arm in a playful manner then handed him some money to get the text books. Sam walked off to buy the books and Hermione stood and looked at books and people watched for a bit until Sam got back. After around half an hour Sam returned to Hermione surprised that she wasn't as bored as he was but not that surprised because she was nose deep in a book as usual. "come on you geek we need to go to Madam Malkin's to get our Robes before it gets too busy" Hermione frowned at his little joke about her being a geek but she did put the book down quite reluctantly and then walked after Sam out of the door and back into the street. The two of them walked closely together up the street to the robes shop, Hermione often glanced up at Sam to take in his features, longing to kiss his cheek and tell him how she feels for him hoping that he would return the feelings. But like every time her mind would over power this thought to save her from risking everything she has with him at the moment. Sam on the other hand was looking around the street eyeing gorgeous witches thinking to him self that if he had the chance he would ask them out for a drink or something. Sam was just like Hermione though, he saw Hermione in a different light since seeing her in his t-shirt, and also seeing how she had developed from a teenager and into a young woman over the summer. He thought that if he continued to think this and then told her she would act differently towards him so he just pushed it to the back of his mind and looked at other women to distract him. The two of them were about to walk into the shop when Hermione turned to Sam to say " oh yeah madam Malkin loved you last time if you remember." Giggling a little before carrying on what she was saying " well she is definitely going to think your some wonderful boy now you look like this" Sam turned a slight shade of pink "oh shut up you or ill have to hurt you" sticking his tongue out Sam then turned and walked into the shop. Hermione was still laughing to herself "I'd like to see you try and hurt me" Winking at Sam as she said this because he had turned around to reply but was cut short before he could by madam Malkin's shrill voice " Hello my dears new robes is it? Got a little big have we?" at this she advanced on the pair and then grasped Sam's large bicep " oh my my we have gotten a bit bigger since I last saw you" Hermione was just watching this happen and barely being able to conceal her laughter. An hour passed as the two of them were fitted for their school robes, and dress robes. Sam was first out of the shop with his new robes packed in brown paper and string which he was carrying under one arm. Hermione followed him and then immediately burst into laughter, "that was brilliant. She couldn't keep her hands off you" Hermione continued to laugh all the way down the street as they walked back to the Leaky cauldron. They entered the Leaky cauldrons bar, got a couple of drinks and then sat at a table. "We have a taxi booked for ten o'clock tomorrow morning to take us to the station which should give us plenty of time to get to the station and to find a compartment" Hermione was using her formal sounding voice which Sam knew not to question for the fear of being told off, he just smiled and agreed. The two of them sat and drank butter beer and fire whiskey till late and then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 The train to school

Chapter three the train to school

Sam stirred very slightly as Hermione climbed from her bed early on the morning of returning to Hogwarts. She picked up her wand and a packet of cigarettes and walked over to the window, the floorboards creaked under every footstep Hermione made but she continued anyway with no grimace because she felt like she wanted to wake Sam up just to hear his voice and to talk to him. She came to the window parted the curtains and then slide the top half of the sash-window down, as she did this a big barn owl carrying two envelops came soaring through window and landed on Hermiones' bed. Hermione took the envelops from the great owl and it departed out the way it came in and then she looked at the names, they was one for Sam and one for herself. With a quizzical look on her face she turned it over to see the Hogwarts stap and then promptly ripped it open, it had slight and slanted writing which Hermione recognised as Dumbledor's. She hastily read the letter…

Dear Hermione

I am in no doubt that you are with Sam but I have sent him a letter also just in case. So, to get straight to the point it is your 7th year now and it again time to choose my heads of school, Hermione I would be honoured if you and Sam could fill these two positions, assuming though that you can keep Sam inline, I'm sure he is going to be a handful this year now that he is of age and that he is captain of the Quidditch team. I look forward to seeing you both in our first meeting, which is going to be the very first heads of school meeting on the 2nd of September in my office at 8:30am please if you will. This year I have moved the heads of school dormitories to the Gryfindor house obviously the steps have been attached to the Gryfindor common room and you both have your rooms at the top of these steps. Finally the password to your room is 'Lemon sherbet'. Oh I almost forgot the password to my office is 'Phoenix' for the time being. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning.

Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster

Hermione was rooted to the spot; she didn't know how to react… "SAAAAAMMMM!" she screamed his name in excitement she had panicked forgetting he was asleep. Sam jumped up taking his wand from the cupboard on the side of his bed "what what what!" he was searched the room thinking it was an intruder or that Hermione was in trouble. " Put that down and read your letter" Hermione threw him his letter and she waited as he opened and read his letter. His face was torn between excitement, confusion and the biggest grin you are likely to see on someone who has been awake 2 minutes. " How can I be head boy? I'm like a rebellious little shit?" his astonishment was noticeable in the way he was speaking, he turned to look at the grinning Hermione stood two yards away from his bed jumping up and down on the spot. "This is amazing Sam! We have more of a say at school, and don't look so surprised no one else gets the respect you do from the younger students." "Only because they are afraid of me jinxing them," he laughed heartily at the memory of hanging a boy upside down for being cheeky. " Yes that was very irresponsible of you Samual" the tone and her face was set solid with the kind of look a misbehaving child would get from his mother "oi don't call me that mione you know I hate it..." She grinned and collected a towel from the top of her trunk. "I'm going to shower and get ready coz I want to get to the station earlier so that I can see our heads of school compartment" Sam noticed the grin on her face all the way till she closed the bathroom door. "Me head boy?…" he rolled over in bed and took a muggle magazine 'classic minis' from his open trunk and sat up and read still with the same look of astonishment on his face. He read happily until he went for a shower after mione, they got dressed and ready and packed their bulging trunks up and then walked downstairs to the bar to wait for their taxi.

The two of them dragged their trunks out of the door of the leaky cauldron after paying for the two nights they stayed. The muggle taxi driver eyed them with great suspicion when he had to get their trunks and Sams' owl cage into the car. The two of them sat in the back and discussed their new roles at school while they travelled to kings cross. "I'm really excited about being head girl, it will look so good when I'm trying to find a job." " I'm not that bothered I want to be and auror…" Hermione elbowed Sam hard in the ribs as he said the word auror after she noticed how much interest the taxi driver was giving their conversation. When Sam turned to her to say something she merely shushed him and then sat facing forwards leaving Sam very much oblivious to why he just got elbowed in the ribs. When they arrived and kings cross they paid the taxi and then dragged their trunks into the station and then found a trolley and Sam pushed it along while mione walked next to him. She couldn't help herself taking cheeky glances up at him, she admired his good looks and his hair which even though she had rushed him this morning, it did look really rather good in her eyes. The two of them came to a stop at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and waited with the rest of the wizard families that were there until the coast was clear to go through onto platform 9¾, which they were last to do because of the que. They came through the pillar onto platform 9¾ and were immediately greeted by the steam coming off the train and eyed the many mothers and fathers saying goodbye to their children as they climbed onto the train. Even though it was only ten to eleven people were getting onto the train to secure a compartment, something Mione and Sam didn't have to do. This was a thought that seamed a great comfort to them because, it was simply a very tedious task trying to find a free compartment normally because they were always filled within minutes of the train getting ready to leave with two or three people waiting for friends to join them.

The two of them climbed onto the train with their trunks and walked towards the heads of school compartment, when they reached the door of the compartment it said "entry only permitted to head boy and head girl'' they both looked at each other and then pushed open the door with ease. The compartment was luxurious, it had racks for their trunks immediately on the left hand side, there were two large seats covered in what looked like deep blue felt which looks soft and comfortable, there was a table against the one wall with glasses and a bottle of elven wine. "Only one bottle of wine that's a bit cheap isn't it" this was a very Sam comment, which Hermione didn't reply to she just gave him a stern look and then put her trunk into the rack and then sat in one of the chairs. "This is sooo nice, I wish I was head girl a long time ago" she chuckled to herself and then relaxed in the squashy seat, "yeah its not bad ay... and look!" Sam walked over to another long table at the back of the compartment and then picked up two heads of school badges and a letter that one of them had to be patrolling the corridors of the compartments to keep the prefects inline. Sam passed Hermione her badge and then sat back down, "ill walk around mione you can stay here coz I want to stretch my legs, you know me I don't like staying in too long." "Okay but ill go out occasionally." The two of them sat down with a glass of wine each and waited for a bit as the train pulled out of the station and began to gain speed.

They sat and drank their wine for the first hour of the journey talking about their summer in more detail and talking about the things they hadn't already covered. "Right mione ill get changed and put my robes on. I'd best look proper ay and then walk up and down the train for a bit okay" the grin on his face made Hermione smile, "do you want me to step out while you change?" "Nah don't be silly mione stay there and relax you saw me changing at the Leaky cauldron anyway silly girl" "okay if your sure" she smiled comfortingly and then looked away as soon as he lifted his t-shirt off, not out of shock but to save her from staring. She looked forward thinking about what was going on behind her, she dared herself to look, just one look at that toned muscular back of Sams at least just to satisfy her lust for him till she needed to feed that hunger again. She turned slowly and saw Sam topless with his school trousers on and stud belt and looked higher as he lifted his top on she saw his arms and torso and she yearned to be held by him and to touch his naked chest, she turned as his head popped out of the top of the shirt. "You know, you shouldn't wear that belt with your trousers its not right, you're head boy now…" "no one will see with my robes on, and you shouldn't have been able to see that with out peeking" he grinned and Hermione blushed hard and he knew that she was just because he knew her so well. When Sam was fully dressed he pulled on his robes and pinned his head boy badge onto them and then said "see ya in a bit mione" and stepped out into the corridor of the train.

Sam started to walk along the corridor checking through compartment windows that no one was misbehaving until he saw a girl pointing her wand at a little second year, "Oi!" Sam shouted without hesitation and she turned around. She was a remarkably short girl compared to Sam and his own height but she was very pretty, she had red hair, beautiful light coloured eyes, oddly she was already wearing her school robes, which had the slithering badge on but you could see that she had a nice body. "What do you think you are doing, going to hex a 2nd year for fun?" Sam had his voice of authority on trying not to be distracted by the beauty of this girl. "I was going to teach her a lesson for not getting out of my way" she said this with such spite in her voice Sam could tell she was a dark arts loving slytherin and saw Sams Gryfindor badge. "Don't do it again or I will have you punished okay." " how about taking my name", she took a piece of parchment from her pocket and a quill and wrote the name Jenni Morgan down and handed Sam the piece of parchment and said "how about sending me and owl some time" winked and then turned and walking into a compartment full of Slytherin girls all eyeing Sam up and down. Sam looked stunned and heard the girls gasping as she relayed the events in the compartment, so he walked on along the corridor of the train trying to grasp what had just happened. Sam walked back to the heads of school compartment and walked in to find Hermione changed and sat crying. Stunned Sam walked over to her "what's the matter mione?" "Oh nothing.." her voice thick from her tears, Sam pulled her upto to a standing position and held her close in a hug and rubbed her back. "Well if it's nothing why are you crying then silly?" "oh its just something silly, thinking about home you know.." she lied she hurried to say something else "who was that girl you were talking to earlier she was pretty.." Sam looked puzzled he didn't know mione was walking around, "oh her just a girl I was telling off, she was about to hex a 2nd year when I caught her" "oh okay well I think we are getting close to school now so I think ill get myself sorted. Sam let her go and she smiled slightly and turned around to sort out her trunk. She was thinking about how good it felt to be held by Sam, but also about seeing him being flirted with by another girl, it hurt. She wanted to tell him how she felt to stop him looking at other girls but she didn't want to lose her best friend. Sam sat in the chair and thought hard about what had happened on this eventful journey back to school.

The train pulled up into Hogsmead station and the students spilled off and found a carriage, the first years all went off with Hagrid and Hermione and Sam found themselves a carriage of their own which is normally very hard to find. They left their trunks like normal and climbed into the carriage and set off to Hogwarts with the rest of the students. "Are you feeling better mione?" Sam looked straight into her Green eyes and thought he might melt at the sight, was this really the same Hermione he has been friends with for so long? " Yeah I'm alright now thank you" she smiled at him and then looked out of the side of the carriage. " I can't wait for the feast I'm starving!" "you say that everytime we go back.. still I wouldn't feel like I'm going back without sitting in a carriage with you moaning about being hungry" she laughed and smiled at Sam, Sam looked back at her then said quietly but loud enough for her to hear "I wouldn't want it to be any other way, I can't stand not being around you as it is" and then he looked out at the row of carriages winding their way up to school. Hermione sat thinking about what Sam had just said over and over again in her head and smiled every time, could he feel the same way she does? Could she become the luckiest witch in the land? She wanted to find out so badly but then they arrived at the school and were show into the great hall for the usual welcome and the feast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four the first day back

Hermione and Sam awoke in there separate rooms early on the 2nd of September, Hermione was up most of the night thinking about Sam, about how it felt to be in his arms and about what he had said in the carriage. She was quite tired but felt a bit better after a shower and got ready and changed into her school robes and thought about having breakfast so she banged on Sams door before she descended the stairs into the Gryfindor common room and sat down in a comfortable arm chair and waited for Sam. Sam woke and had a shower, his head was a jumble, he had this Jenni girl on his mind and then his feelings for Hermione flaring up making him forget what he was doing and cutting his face as he was tidying his beard up in the mirror, "argh for fuck sake! Where's my wand gone I need to fix this before I get covered" he healed the cut on his face and then proceeded to get ready, he heard Hermione knock on his door as he was pulling on his robes so he rushed a bit and then went and did his hair and then walked out of his room and down to the common room to find Hermione looking quite stern until she smiled out of sympathy because he had put his badge on upside down, " you're a clot you know that?" she said this as she was correcting his upside down badge, "I know but you rushed me again" he smiled and then took her by the hand and dragged her off to breakfast, "come on you I'm hungry" Hermione blushed hard at the contact and then Sam realised he was still holding her hand as they got to the top of the stairs in the entrance hall, he turned red and let go, Hermione on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. They walked into the great hall, there was only a few people in there at this time of morning but still more than Sam was expecting, he would more than happily still be in bed right now. They sat down on the benches opposite each other at the Gryfindor table and Hermione took herself a bowl of cereal, Sam on the other hand was compiling himself a full English and toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, "must you eat soo much in a morning?" "Don't give me that mione I need it to up hold my fatness" he said this with his tongue cheekily poking out the corner of his mouth. "Don't be so daft you have a great body and you know it" she went a light shade of pink and went back to eating her breakfast, "oh mione you charmer, calling me daft and then complementing me ay" he winked and then went back to eating again. They ate there breakfast slowly and enjoyed how nice it was to be so well fed again, Hermione had the daily prophet delivered to her by a medium sized dark brown owl and read that for a bit till they had both finished.

After they had their break fast they walked to the corridor of dumbledor's office, the stopped at the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairs.

"Password?" it said dolefully, "Phoenix" said Hermione brightly, "well done you mione I had forgotten it" he laughed as the gargoyle moved aside and they walked up the stairs to the office door. "Enter," said a familiar voice, "morning professor" said the two of them, "well look who it is my new heads of school and how are we this morning? Well fed Sam?" he smiled. "I'm very well professor" said Hermione, "well fed isn't the word" said Sam as he rubbed his stomach in a comforting way, Dumbledor laughed slightly and stretched his hand out "please, have a seat" he then placed his finger tips together and observed his two heads of school. " I confess I do not usual hold a meeting with my head boy and head girl at the start of the year but I decided I would with the two of you as a fresh start as I'm going to do this in future and quite regularly in term might I add" he smiled and continued, " I'm sure the two of you are wondering why it is I have chosen both of you to fill the position of head boy and head girl?" he directed this question at Sam more than Hermione. "I must say sir that I am shocked to say the least" Sam said this with his usual smile. "Well Sam you have always been a bit of a funny student, you are an extraordinary wizard, but very rebellious, an outstanding quidditch player but the thing that struck me most and the reason I have half based my decision on is that you command a lot of respect from the younger students. I hesitate to use a phrase you said to a 3rd year.. You take no crap" He smiled and Sam turned a shade of pink. "And you miss granger, you are of course the brightest witch in the school, your hard working and have as much common sense as myself I must admit, but I half based my decision on your relationship with younger students because you help them when they need the help. Thus making the partnership complete." He smiled and eyed his students once more waiting for the inevitable question. "but sir what was the other half to making the decision?" Hermione was a bit embarrassed about questioning her headmasters' decision. "Hermione you do not need to hesitate in questioning my actions, or at least a majority of them this year, I dare say you are in a position to do so. But yes the other half to my decision is simply the relationship that the two of you have and forgive me the relationship that is starting to develop." "starting to develop sir?" Sam was amazed, he felt as though Dumbledor had read his mind, "well Sam I wouldn't read much into my final comment but I am observing something from the position of spectator and can see things the people involved cannot" he smiled warmly at the two of them, Hermione looked at Dumbledor and said simply "I would say I forget how wise you are sir, but you do amaze me sometimes." "Thank you miss Granger, now " looking at his watch which is very different to normal watches in that is has no numbers "I believe your first day is starting in ten minutes and you do not have your time tables due to this meeting, but I took the liberty to get them for you" he handed them each their timetables and then continued " you are both taking the same lessons, how very interesting, and I do believe you are both lucky enough to have a free period first thing" Sam pumped his fist into the air and Hermione groaned, Dumbledor chuckled lightly and finished the meeting by saying "you two are such opposites but more a like than you can ever know now off you go and enjoy your first proper free period mr Sutton" gesturing to the door he smiled and then went about looking at some parchment on his desk as Hermione and Sam bided him goodbye and departed from his office and walked down the stairs. They walked back to the Gryfindor common room and then went about wasting time talking and then went to their first lesson, double transfiguration. Lessons flew by on the first day back, they wrote each other notes in lessons laughing at silly jokes, they were clever students and always listened to whichever teacher was teaching but when they weren't listening to the teacher and were set something to do they usually achieved it quite quickly and proceeded to have fun. They went from lesson to lesson until it was the end of the day and they walked together laughing and talking into the great hall for dinner, they sat down and ate and then went back to the common room where they did their homework until late. They walked up their stairs and hugged and said goodnight to each other and entered their rooms to go to bed. Their first day wasn't anything fantastically exciting but it was better than any normal day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five the last of the summer sun

The rest of the week seamed to fly by, there was no need for either Sam or Hermione to punish anyone and they to be honest they didn't really have to do a lot at all, Sam had held his Gryfindor Quidditch trials for his new team and had picked a very good squad, Hermione was a little upset that she hasn't seen much of Sam all week because of quidditch practices and other events like his detention with Professor Snape after answering back in class. But the weekend had arrived bringing Sunday which when Sam woke up and looked out of his window it was a day of blazing sunshine even at eight o'clock in the morning, "I'm feeling a swim in the lake coming on in this weather, I cannot wait!" He rummaged around and found his swimming shorts; they were yellow with a pink and red flowery kind of pattern on which he laid on his bed. After admiring the sun out of his window he then found his towel on the floor and walked into his bathroom and climbed into the shower. Hermione woke up and walked over to her desk and took a look at the mountain of unread books she had taken from the library, she picked one up and laid it to one side "I think I'll read that one today" she said smiling to herself, she picked out her outfit for the day and found her beloved converse trainers under her bed and then went for a shower not before looking at the moving photo on her desk of her and Sam from last year when they were in Hogsmead, Sam was stood with his arm around Hermione with his thumb stuck up at the camera and Hermione was grinning broadly and had her hands on a snowman that they had made together just outside Hogsmead. The first Hogsmead trip of the year wasn't for another two weeks but she was still looking forward to it, she thought Sam would be but then remembered it was Gryfindors first quidditch match next week. The first match of the year was very early this year but nobody knew or understood why. This meant that Sam was training his team very hard and everyday but decided to take the day off today to relax and to do some homework a bit later on.

The two of them showered and dressed in there separate rooms and then met each other outside the two doors, "Sam. You haven't done your hair! What's going on?" Hermione had a stunned look on her face but smiled never the less. "Ah well you see I'm going to go for a swim in the lake if you would like to join me but by the looks of it you have another date with a book… such a geek mione" he laughed and Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm, "shut it you, ill come and sit by the lake while I read though okay?" "Okay so shall we go to breakfast? I'm feeling a little peckish" Sam said this while rubbing his stomach like he so often does when food is mentioned though you wouldn't think his appetite was so big judging by the sight of his six-pack showing beneath his tight fitting vest "your hungry? There's a surprise" Hermione rolled her eyes and lead the way down the stairs. The two of them walked into the great hall and sat in their usual place towards the end of the Gryfindor table, Sam had a large bowl of cereal and Hermione had a bowl of cereal as well but nowhere near as much as Sam and she pointed that out many times as he gave her a few digs about eating a lot of cereal these days, "it's a very good brain stimulant for me so shut up you" she smiled as Sam looked horror struck at being told to shut and then she slapped his hand lightly, "come on lets go down to the lake then" he got up from the table, "hang on I just need to go get a towel I'll meet you down there okay" she nodded and turned out of the front door of the entrance hall as Sam ran up the set of stairs towards the Gryfindor tower. Hermione walked slowly down to the lake observing the people that had already taken up their places on the lawn, playing with Frisbees and playing with spells that they'd recently learnt or just sitting on the grass talking soaking up the last of the summers sun before the snow comes in the next few weeks. She found herself a nice patch of grass on the edge of the lake and just as she got comfortable a towel fell onto her head, thrown by Sam as he came close enough "oi you cheeky sod" Hermione tore the towel off her head and threw it to one side, "sorry geeky did I interrupt your reading session?" he said as he lay down next to her after taking his top off to soak up some sun before going swimming in the lake. "No actually, I was about to open my book now shush and lie there like a good boy and be quiet" she eyed his body up and down taking it all in and then with great difficulty she opened her book and began to read the random spell book she had taken from the library, it comprised of many offensive and defensive spells that she was having great pleasure in learning about.

The two of them sat there for almost two hours until around midday, Hermione had read at least a third of her book and Sam was starting to get a bit warm and decided to get in the lake, he stood up and kicked off his white converse, they were tatty and had odd lasses which one was yellow and the other was blue, he then turned to Hermione and said softly " okay mione I'm going for a dip okay, don't miss me too much" he smiled and took off at a bit of a jog and dived of the sort of ledge into the deep part of the lake. Hermione watched him do this and then continued to watch him swim around in the lake for a bit and then went back to her book. He swam around for about half an hour, diving below the surface and then swimming out into the lake and then back to the edge and climbed out. "Tired are you?" Hermione called out to him as he shook of a bit of weed from his foot and then walked back to where she was and picked up his towel and dried himself, "yeah I am but it was worth it, really refreshing and quite relaxing to be fair" he took the towel from off his head after drying it to some degree which left his hair stuck up in all directions which amused Hermione a great deal, she laughed and said "it does make me smile when you have your hair wet and you try to dry it, it always sticks up so much" she giggled and then put her book down. "Come here fool ill help you" Sam knelt down next to her and she took the towel and began to rub his hair with it to dry it. While she was drying his hair Malfoy and his cronies Goyle and Crabbe came strolling around the lake, Malfoy looked at the scene and sneered and said loudly "oh look who it is, our heads of school, the mighty Sam Sutton and..." he paused and smiled with his usual evil smile "the mudblood, how did you get to be head of school..?" he laughed but little did he know Sam was advancing up to him rapidly with a fist clenched tight, "SAM NO!" but Hermione might as well of shouted at a tree. Sam ran up to a rather Frightened looking Malfoy and punched him hard in the middle of the face breaking Malfoys nose and his own knuckles in the process. Malfoy fell hard onto the floor, Crabbe bent down to help him up and Goyle turned to Sam arms twitching and flexing not knowing what to do, "you want some as well Goyle? No? Well then I suggest you take Malfoy up to Madame Pomfrey!" Malfoy stumbled to his feet and started to run away, "you filthy half-blood you wait till my father hears about this!" he shouted over his shoulder as his cronies tried to keep up, "you dare say that word to Hermione again and ill do more than break your nose again you slimy git!" He shouted and then turned to see a breathless and horror stuck Hermione advancing on him "Sam! You can not do that anymore you are head boy!" "Leave it out mione you know I hate that word and hate it even more when people say it to you" she looked down at his right hand, his knuckles were broken and cut and bleeding, "hmm okay but did you have to hit him quite so hard, look at your hand" she pointed at his hand and then took it into her own, "come here" she took her wand from her pocket and said clearly "Episkey" his knuckles clicked back into place and his cuts stopped bleeding "argh... Thank you Mione but he deserved that. Now lets get our stuff and go back to the castle and see who it is that wants to talk to me, I bet it will be McGonagall" They collected up there stuff and walked up into the castle, word had spread about what Sam had done and then they saw a 2nd year looking rather scared and out of breath running toward them, "this is for you" he said breathlessly, "thanks" said Sam he opened the note, It said;

Sam we must speak immediately, just you alone.  
Dumbledor

"I guess I will see you later mione" Hermione looked worried and watched him as he walked off in the direction of Dumbledor's office, he stopped at the gargoyle guarding the steps and said clearly "Phoenix" it moved aside and Sam went up and knocked on the door, "Enter" said the usual calm voice that Sam was so used to but this time he was expecting a good bollocking for acting so brashly. He opened the door and stepped inside, "ah Sam do come and sit down please" Sam was surprised at his calm and warm tone, this is going to be worse than being shouted at he feared. "Word has travelled fast about your actions earlier has it not?" he said eyeing Sam and looked at his right hand with curiosity, "yeah I guess it has" Sam said in a plain tone without revealing the anger he felt about this fact. "Also it appears your hand isn't at all injured apart from the one cut, is miss Granger a good healer of wounds?" Sam couldn't help smile "yeah she is" " interesting, well you can tell her from me well done, and I would like to ask you not to act in such a way again please, even if Malfoy is foolish enough to utter the same insult again okay?" Dumbledor sat eyebrows raised waiting to be agreed with. " Okay sir I won't act like that again, but why am I not being told off?" " Well I know that you care a great deal about Hermione and I wasn't at all surprised to learn that you defended her, just act more responsibly and more like a head boy next time." Sam smiled and felt relaxed again. "Now you may go back to Hermione I am in no doubt that she will be worrying about you" he smiled softly as Sam got to his feet and left the office and walked back to the Gryfindor common room, greeted by a panicked looking Hermione, he sat her down and told her about the conversation with Dumbledor and then she hugged him. They went to dinner and then set about doing some homework before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Quidditch and girls

Sam woke up early the next day and sat up in bed and lent against the head board of his bed, took a piece of parchment from his bedside table titled, 'quidditch note and tactics' he took his quill and started writing out ideas and plays to try again the Hufflepuff in the upcoming match. He started to jot down a play called, the 'Hawkshead Attacking Formation' but just as he was writing the finishing touches to it Hermione came tearing into his room, he told her his password for his room for emergencies and this must have been one before she had tears streaming down her face, she came tearing in and climbed into Sams bed with him, Sam pushed his notes to one side and put his arm around her. She began to cry into Sams chest holding him tight and close, "Mione what's wrong? What's happened?" she spoke in a thick voice, " I had a bad dream, I dreamt that something happened to you, and I was scared because its quidditch this week and the storms have come in hard." She started to cry harder and held Sam so tightly he could feel every sob and breath she took. "Mione calm down, nothing is going to happen to me alright" he kissed her on the top of the head and stroked her hair softly. The two of them lay there until Hermione had calmed down and smiled back at Sam. The next two days went by without anything too eventful happening, that was until Sam had an owl tapping at his window. He opened the window and a large black owl flew in and landed on his desk and stuck its leg out which had a note tied to it, it stayed very still while Sam removed the note and then it flew back out of the still open window. Sam opened the note and read slowly,

Sam, its Jenni. I thought I said to send me an owl with a note on the train, its been ages and still no note I'm disappointed but you must be playing hard to get, its now 10 o'clock so come meet me on the astronomy tower at half past, I hope you don't disappoint me again. I don't like to be disappointed by the guys I get interested in. I look forward to seeing you later.

Jenni x

Sam stared at the note and then looked up at the clock on his wall, it was already ten past ten, so he opened his draws and searched around and then took out a pair of slim fitting jeans, a tight fighting polo shirt and a pair of socks, got dressed and then put on his beloved converse and walked off out of his room quietly and tip-toed down the stairs through the common room and out of the portrait hole. When he ascended the stairs up onto the Astronomy tower and saw that Jenni was standing looking over the edge, "nice to see you didn't disappoint me Sam…" she spoke in a quiet and almost harsh kind of tone that made Sams stomach churn, had he made the right decision to come up to her tonight? " I personally like it up here so I thought I'd come for the view as well" he kept his tone casual because he was worried she would catch onto his unease. "Well why don't you join me over here where the view is quite amazing tonight" Sam walked slowly over to where Jenni was and stopped standing a metre or so away from her looking out over the elevated land that was illuminated by the large, bright and full moon. She turned to look at him observing the view, taking in all the features that the moon was highlighting and then moved closer, she was only 3 inches from Sam when she spoke softly " What are you waiting for? Why not just kiss me and stop this tension?" Sam didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or not, he paused before reacting and thought briefly about Hermione, was this it? Was this going to be the moment that proved he really was crazy about Hermione? He leaned into Jenni and said with all the confidence he could muster "I thought you had realised I was playing hard to get" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly at first and then with more passion than Sam had expected, it felt wrong to him, he wanted it to be Hermione…

The remainder of the week flew by, Sam had been practicing with his team every night up until the day of the match, he had hardly seen Hermione, they only really saw each other in lessons which you couldn't really count because Hermione spent most of this time completely engrossed in what the teacher was saying and they saw each other briefly at lunch, dinner and breakfast but that was only brief because the quidditch team kept coming over to ask Sam about practices and whether he had any more new tactics so she spent some time talking to Neville who was making a lot of headway with his herbology and was top of his NEWT class easily which he was chuffed about and felt like sharing this with the brightest witch in the school in the hope that she would be impressed, admittedly she was but was also not surprised because after being in the owl class with Neville she knew he was very gifted in herbology.

Sam awoke on the morning of the first Quidditch game and climbed out of bed to look out of the window, the storm that had been going on last night hadn't died down at all, the rain was coming down hard and thick and the wind was strong enough to blow the forbidden forest around making it look as though the trees were hardly secured to the ground, they moved and swayed greatly in the strong wind. The visibility was also poor but Sam didn't care he wanted to stuff Hufflepuff. After showering and getting into part of his quidditch kit he walked down to breakfast alone, He already knew Hermione was scared something would happen and the weather conditions didn't fill her with much optimism when Sam tried to tell her he will be fine. He walked slowly down into the entrance hall and then into the great hall, the Hufflepuffs and Syltherins were jeering him as he walked up towards the Gryfindor table, where cheers and words of encouragement greeted him. He sat and ate his full English with extra toast in silence and then got up and walked out of the great hall, Hermione was just coming down the stairs when she saw him "Sam!" he stopped and smiled at her as she came bounding across the hall towards him, she looked cheery which told Sam she was putting it on to stop him thinking she was infact terrified. "Hey mione I'm just off down to the pitch to check everything and then to get changed and sorted" he smiled as she looked uneasy but then she leaned in and whispered into his ear "good luck and be careful please" She then kissed him lightly on the cheek and then walked off into the great hall. Sam was lifted by her mark of affection and seamed to feel fine despite the poor visibility down to the quidditch pitch. When he got into the changing room he walking into the captains room and closed the door behind him, his quidditch robes were hung up on a hanger and his firebolt which he was very lucky to have got was lent against the wall, he pulled off his jumper and then pulled on some of the protective padding he chose to wear, he didn't wear and protection on his legs because he felt it was not needed, this did annoy Madame hooch but he wore shoulder pads, gloves and forearm guards, he then pulled his robes on which had 'Sutton' and the number 8 written in gold writing on the back and Captain written in small lettering on the left side of his chest. He steadied himself and then walked out of his room and into the team changing room to address his team-mates, he could hear the crowd roaring outside, waiting with baited breathe for the start of the game, "we are going to stuff Hufflepuff today! I have no doubt in my mind, we have been playing bloody well in training so lets go out there and show them why we are going to be unbeaten this year... Oh and James, you and Stuart had better hit those bludgers accurately today because with this poor visibility you should have a field day." The two beaters grinned and started to warm up by swinging their bats around themselves, then Sam picked his broom up and lent it against his shoulder and lead his team out onto the pitch to a roaring welcome by the Ravenclaws who were just supporting them because they didn't really want Hufflepuff to win and the Gryfindors and but there was also of course the usual shouting and booing from the other two opposing houses.

The game started off slow but soon picked up after Gryfindor scored 4 goals, two coming from Sam and one being scored by Ginny Weasley. Hufflepuff had only managed to put one past the Gryfindor keeper who was unbeatable due to the fact he was very much on form today, the beaters were also indeed having a field day in the rain and persistently hammered the other teams chasers every time they had the quaffle, Sam was leading his team forward in every play, they scored again and again until the score was 100-20, how could Gryfindor lose this game? Gryfindor were flying better than in training and the beaters were nailing every Bludger they saw. They scored many goals in quick succession taking Sams team to an impressive lead of 170-20, this was starting to become too easy until the Hufflepuff Seeker spotted the golden snitch and took off after it so fast that Harry struggled to keep up, Sam noticed this and immediately took control of another play quickly and advanced onto the Hufflepuff goal keeper, Ginny was beside him flying closely and they exchanged a quick one two to get rid of the last opposing chaser and then Sam saw his chance and launched the quaffle hard at the left ring which wasn't being guarded well enough by the goal keeper, but as he did this one of the Hufflepuff beaters aimed and hit a bludger sweetly at Sam which pounded hard into his lower ribs breaking them. Hermione had been watching the game behind her hands as she saw each bludgers come flying at Sam and gasped and sighed with relief every time he ducked and weaved out of the way but this time she gasped and shrieked as the Bludger hammered into his side, the rest of the crowd were celebrating his goal as Sam fought to stay on his broom, just as the quaffle was brought back into play the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the snitch straight from under Harrys nose but this was all a lost piece of effort because after Sams last goal the game finished 180-170 in favour of Gryfindor despite Hufflepuff getting the snitch. Sam flew to the ground where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him, she could see how much Sam was struggling to keep on his feet so she magiced up a stretcher and told him to lie down, Hermione tour down to the pitch to find Sam but by time he could hear her calling he had passed out from the pain and internal bleeding the Bludger had caused…


End file.
